


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by bottombitch



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sei has a surprise for Stella's birthday. That surprise is you. Commission for NudorahRex.
Relationships: Sei Asagiri/Stella Hoshii, Sei Asagiri/Stella Hoshii/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

Stella wasn't used to having her feelings pushed to the front, that much was obvious to you as the two of you stood beside one another, waiting for Sei to join you. Being the centre of attention was one thing, you supposed, but actually having her needs considered and tended to was another thing entirely, and Stella almost seemed uncomfortable with it, or perhaps simply not used to it.

The once-lively party downstairs was calming down, and after the heavy thumping of combat boots up to the room that the two of you were in, Sei opened the door with a characteristic smile aimed towards her girlfriend, and then another at you, albeit a somewhat less enthusiastic one. There was nothing unenthusiastic about the way that she tugged both of you towards the bed, though, pausing only briefly once there to reach over and lock the door that she had just come through before pushing you onto the bed while her hands began to roam Stella.

"I know we've gone over some of the details before," Sei began, "but I just wanna reaffirm some stuff. The reason you're here is that Stella wants to know what it feels like on the other side of her sexuality, and I'd do anything to see her happy." As you nodded in agreement, it seemed less like you were being chastised and more that Stella and Sei simply wanted to get that point clarified for their own peace of mind. Sei gave another smile at your nod, then sank down onto her knees alongside Stella, who, despite not having spoken yet, was still very much part of the moment, her hands moving to strip off Sei's clothing while Sei's hands moved to do the same with Stella's.

Not wanting to be the only one wearing anything, you unfastened your belt and pulled your pants down, and in the time that it took you to pull your shirt off, too, the alcohol buzzing through your system making it more of an effort than it should have been, the two girls slipped between your legs, eager hands from the both of them spreading them wider so that they could both fit as they reached for their prize. For all her talk about this being Stella's gift, Sei was every bit as eager as her girlfriend was. Sei wrapped her hand around the base of your shaft, then began to stroke you slowly while Stella leaned below, sampling your balls instead.

It was hard not to feel more like a sex toy with the way that the two of them were treating you, but was that really such a bad thing? Stella's lips ran over your balls, giving them a taste test while Sei got used to her own rhythm, eventually settling on one that was slow enough to keep you from coming close to orgasm while still being enough to keep you hard, but it didn't take long for the two girls to want more. 

Sei joined Stella at your balls, with both girls taking one of them for herself while your hands moved down to settle against the backs of their heads. Even with their lack of experience, it was obvious that the two of them had a distinct style when it came to the way they worked you over. Stella kissed and sucked and licked, whereas Stella simply pulled your nut into her mouth and suckled hard on it. Her handjob's rhythm might not have been enough to pull you towards your climax, but the way that the two of them worked over your balls certainly was. In the end, you had to pull yourself back from them in order to ensure that you didn't cum too soon.

The two of them followed you, though, and although they left your balls alone, they soon began tending to your cock instead. As Sei's hand left your shaft, both she and Stella pressed their lips against the base. They paused briefly to glance at once another, prompting Sei to lean over and kiss Stella's cheek, and then Sei began to make her way up the length of your cock. Stella didn't move at first, but as Sei reached up to slip her hand underneath yours at the back of Stella's head, Stella suddenly gained the confidence that she needed to begin running her lips up and along your member alongside her girlfriend.

They moved in alternating rhythms at first, with Sei's firm lips running up while Stella's softer ones ran down, and vice versa. Each time one of them moved up towards the tip they seemed to stop right before reaching it, teasing you a little more each time, though you couldn't tell whether they knew just how arduous it was to put up with. It didn't take long for them to begin sharing motions. As Stella moved up towards the tip, Sei met her, and then the two of them ran their lips and tongue down again, flicking against your shaft as they did, before making their way back up and pausing at the tip.

Now that Stella had gotten past the awkwardness that she had been feeling, she was able to properly explore you without feeling guilty about it. When she and Sei both reached the tip, she was the first to run her tongue around the head of your cock, lifting her one-eyed gaze up to look at your face as she brought you pleasure. A soft gasp escaped your lips, and she took that as a sign that she should keep going. Another flick of her tongue, and then she pulled the head into her mouth to give it a soft suck, with Sei briefly pulling back to let her girlfriend work her magic for the moment, and it was only once Stella was done that Sei leaned back in again, moving in for a kiss with her girlfriend which she shared while their lips were running against the head of your cock.

Heaven couldn't have felt much different. You didn't feel as if the attention was on you, but that wasn't something that you minded. It was hard to when they seemed to be enjoying themselves so much, especially with the feeling of their eager tongues swishing back and forth over the head of your precum-leaking cock. But there was a main event that they wanted to get to, and they had one more thing to try first. Sei pulled back from your shaft first, leaving Stella with the member. The lilim glanced over at her girlfriend for a moment before looking down at your cock, as if silently wondering whether she would even be able to fit the whole thing inside her mouth... at least, that's what you told yourself that she was thinking. She could have been thinking anything.

Her head began moving a moment later, slipping down your member little by little until she had over half of the shaft inside. Her tongue rolled around it the entire time, both bringing you pleasure and delaying what was to come. When the tip of your member finally pressed up against her throat, Stella paused. There was doubt in her mind. Sei re-affirmed the grip that she held on the back of her lover's head and leaned forward to press a kiss against her cheek. "Come on, you can do it," she assured Stella, prompting the redhead to give a nod and force herself down further.

There was a soft 'glk' as she took you into her throat properly and gagged in the process, and you might have felt bad about it if only it didn't feel so fucking good. Your cock gave a mighty throb inside her throat, and that seemed to be enough for her to need to pull back, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake while precum began to build at the head of your cock.

"Told you," Sei responded, giving Stella another kiss on the cheek before looking at you with a naughty glance. You didn't even try to decipher what that glance might have meant, far too overcome with the pleasure you had just felt to be able to focus on anything else. She was going to do the same thing, right? You needn't have worried... Sei intended to go even further than her girlfriend had. Moving one hand to the base of your shaft to steady you, she settled her lips at the tip where Stella's had been just a moment ago and let her tongue run against it to lap up the pre-cum there.

When it came time to take you into her mouth, Sei did so with a practised method, one that you might have questioned if you thought it would get you anywhere. A grunt slipped from your lips while she took you deeper, past the point where Stella had begun gagging, and then Sei eventually settled right at the base, her warm and tight throat keeping your throbbing shaft comfortable without so much as a lost breath from the apparently veteran cocksucker. It took all the restraint that you had to not cum right then and there, but you resisted, not wanting to ruin the moment before you'd had your fun with the two of them.

When Sei finally pulled back again, she took in a gasp of fresh air and smirked up at you, knowing just how much of an effect her skills would have had. Stella looked almost shy as she looked on but too prideful to allow that shyness to slip through completely. As Sei moved back, she pressed another sloppy kiss against her lover's cheek, and there was something delightfully naughty about knowing that such a romantic kiss had been tainted by your cock, just as the kisses they had shared before had, too.

"I think it's about time we moved things forward, yeah?" Sei asked, her lips curling into a smile. She pulled back from Stella and rose to her feet, prompting the other to do the same. As they stripped off whatever clothes they had left on them, you did the same and shuffled back on the bed, far enough that they'd be able to guide you into whatever position they wanted you to be in. For the time being, though, both of them left you as you were. As Stella moved onto the bed, Sei sat alongside her and laid her girlfriend back against the bed. She pressed a firm, long kiss to her lips and then pulled back with a smile.

Stella's eyes lingered on Sei only briefly before moving over towards you, and then down to your cock. Her gaze filled with arousal, and as if telling you where she wanted you to go, she began spreading her legs open. Sei caught on pretty quickly and lowered a hand to help Stella open wide for you, before giving the inside of her girlfriend's thigh a gentle pat. "You don't need us to show you what to do next, do you?" Stella asked, breaking the silence that her embarrassment had kept her in.

No. No, you did not. You moved up in record speed and slipped between those legs of hers, your hands reaching down to lift them up as you found a comfortable position between them. There was an air of excitement surrounding the two women, both of them obviously eager to see you have sex with Stella. Though you wanted to ask whether it was her first time with a man or not, you didn't bother: Sei might not have had the right equipment to give Stella good, deep and hard fucking, but you could almost guarantee that she would have managed with a strap-on at least once or twice.

Still, Stella hung onto your every motion, still eager and excited when you pressed the head of your rock hard, saliva-coated cock up against her entrance, already wet and ready for you. You took her tone as a good sign and pushed inside without waiting any longer, slowly at first. As the head slipped in, Sei reached a hand up to pull Stella's leg back further and lean over to get a good look, a hand slipping between her own legs as she watched her girlfriend get fucked by someone else for the first time.

"How does that feel?" she asked Stella, glancing towards the redhead while Stella herself could only give a firm nod in response as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Feels... really good," Stella did eventually manage, but by that point, Sei wanted something else. Her fingers weren't going to cut it, and she felt a little left out, watching her lover be taken like that. Once you settled all the way inside Stella, your hips settling alongside hers with your entire shaft buried inside her, the warm and soft walls of her pussy squeezing you as you did, Sei had seen all that she wanted to see. She moved up, reached her hands over to take a hold of Stella's legs for you, then settled atop her lover's face, a flushed smirk on her lips as she looked at you.

"Didn't wanna be left out," she spoke, feeling as if she needed to justify getting in the way of your fun with Stella, but you would have asked no questions either way. It was hard to focus on anything other than the warmth surrounding your cock. You remained still at first, not wanting to overwhelm the poor girl, but it wasn't long before you couldn't hold back any longer. Leaving Sei to hold her girlfriend's legs in place, you began to slowly move, your hands settling against the insides of her thighs as you pulled your cock all the way out of her.

Her cunt clung to your cock as if trying to keep you inside, and even with Sei on top of her Stella's sweet sounds of pleasure could still be heard, though they didn't last very long before Sei clamped down onto her lover's face once more with a pleasured sigh. A wiggle down seemed to give Stella the right idea, and even from your upper angle, you could see Stella begin to work her lover over. Whatever energy she could spare while most was diverted towards handling the pleasure you were giving her went to her unsteady, but loving tongue work of Sei's eager twat. It made for some sloppy oral that seemed completely uncharacteristic of Stella, but you weren't making things easy for her, nor was she asking you to.

As you picked up your rhythm, Stella did the same with her oral attention, seemingly working out the frustrations brought on by the pleasure you were giving her by plunging her tongue as deep into her lover's cunt as she could, with Sei leaning her head back to moan up into the open air all the while. It took some time before you were able to settle on a rhythm that worked, and your thrusts ended up sloppy, but they came naturally, and the tightness of the twat wrapped firmly around your cock continued to keep you warm even as you picked up the pace and drew closer and closer to climax.

Holding out as best you could, you slowed down and sat up properly, gazing down at Stella's cunt to watch as you fed your length to her over and over again. She was so wet that you were worried for a moment that you might slip out of her. You did, eventually, with a particularly hard thrust pushing your cock up and over its goal, but Sei reached down to align you up once more and guided you back into the rhythm you'd held a moment earlier. You returned the favour a few moments later by taking Stella's legs from Sei so that she could move her hands behind her and hold onto the headboard instead, worried that she might fall off her girlfriend's face otherwise.

Moving your hands down onto the bed, you pressed Stella's legs as far back as they would go against her body and then began to slam down into her. It wouldn't be long before you needed to pull out in order to avoid finishing inside her, but you wanted to make sure that you got her off at least once before that happened. Stella distracted herself as best she could, striking deep, long licks against her lover's cunt while Sei lost herself up above, grinding down against Stella's face as she did.

Each deep thrust seemed to unravel the pair a little more, as another loud moan left Stella's lips and reverberated up against her lover's twat, but it was Stella that crumbled first, reaching up to grip hard on Sei's toned thighs while her orgasm rocked her. Her cunt convulsed around you, doing its best to milk you though you didn't allow it to, and the feeling of her girlfriend's moans against her pussy seemed to be enough to push Sei into her own climax, with the tomboy lifting up from her lover's face to avoid making a mess of it, though all she accomplished in doing so was making a mess of Stella's chest instead.

Though that did give you an idea.

As Sei slipped alongside Stella, you pulled out of the redhead's pussy, leaving it slightly gaped in your wake before moving up and along the length of your body. As you eventually planted one knee alongside her chest, you dipped down to lay your cock between her sizeable tits, and as Sei realised what you were intending to do, she eagerly moved up alongside and reached up to help wrap Stella's tits around your cock. Covered in Sei's juices, it was easy enough for you to slip between them, even without the oral attention that Sei soon began to give. 

Stella looked up at you as you began to slowly fuck her tits, with a look on her face that you couldn't quite discern, but that you were sure was a positive one.

"This is so hot," Sei added, watching the tip of your cock poke out from between her lover's tits each time you thrust forward. After spitting onto the head of your cock, she leaned forward to wrap her lips around it whenever it showed itself, giving it soft sucks and brief but sloppy kisses, then switching to making out with Stella once she began to have trouble keeping up with the speed of your thrusting.

You were close to the edge now, closer than before, and now that you didn't have any reason to hold yourself back, you gave your last thrust between those soft tits, then pulled back and wrapped a hand around your cock to stroke yourself the rest of the way. Sei reached over to push her lover's tits together again as you aimed down towards them, the puffy nipples almost making contact with each other as Stella glanced off to the side, a furious blush on her face.

"Make it worth it. Coat them," she told you when she did eventually manage to glance down at her own chest, and she didn't need to tell you twice. Your orgasm began desperate and plentiful, with spurts of cum mixed with backed up precum splattering against wherever your cock happened to be aimed at the time, though most landed in Stella's cleavage. When the long ropes started, they splashed against the soft mounds just as the cum prior had, though they managed to retain their shape, leaving long streaks of cum running down Stella's chest while Sei continued to hold her tits together for you.

When all you had left to offer were dribbles, you dipped the head of your cock down to grind it against one of Stella's exposed nipples, then smirked at the little sound of surprised pleasure that she gave, and Sei congratulated you on such an impressive load by leaning forward to give the head of your cock a parting suck, during which she lapped up whatever cum remained on your cock, then leaned over to share it with her girlfriend in another deep kiss.

Slumping back, you looked over the spoils of your pleasure. A completely covered pair of tits and all three of you were exhausted and sweaty. What a way to spend Christmas. And it probably wasn't over for the other two, as Sei leaned down to begin licking her girlfriend's tits clean, but you figured you had overstayed your welcome at that point, so you slipped off the bed and began gathering your clothes.

"Thanks. You did good," Sei spoke to you as you finished getting dressed, after which she smiled at you and sent you on your way, with Stella affirming her lover's thoughts in the form of a stroke against your thigh with her foot as you made your way towards the door. The last thing you saw before leaving was an eager Sei licking and sucking and slurping at the load you'd left behind, and as tempting as it was to push for a second round, you stepped out into the night, leaving them to their fun.


End file.
